


Foul Play

by SpacegirlRoxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Keith likes monsters, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Nyma and Rolo act like jerks because I need something to push the story forwards, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Shotgunning, Tags Contain Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacegirlRoxy/pseuds/SpacegirlRoxy
Summary: Lance has a crush on his childhood friend Keith, after years of not seeing him they meet at college thanks to their mutual friend Pidge. Both of them have changed so much, Lance is a preppy frat boy and Keith has become a punk who lives by himself.





	Foul Play

It was a few minutes past the time when Keith had told everyone to meet up, he was sure his friends wouldn’t mind if he was fashionably late. Not as if he would show up late to try and seem cool, that wasn’t like Lance at all. 

After texting Keith ‘Yo, im here’ he pushed his phone into his book bag and headed up the steps to the musty old house, he’d just been dropped off by Hunk who was watching from his truck to make sure that Lance made it inside.

Before Lance could even begin to knock, the door swung open. He got a huge waft of a skunky smell. Much to his dismay, it was Rolo who had opened the door, the white-haired punk smirked at Lance and turned around.

“Yo Keith, your frat boy has arrived.” He shouts before walking off and leaving Lance with a bit of a scowl in the doorway. 

Lance timidly waltzed in and turned to see Hunk give him a thumbs up before driving off. Hunk cared for Lance and didn’t wanna leave his bro stuck out in the crisp Autumn weather. Lance gave a little smile at that, it was nice when the other reassured him. Hunk had even given him a little talk before he headed here, after all, it's not every day your crush asks you over. 

The inside was just about as musty as the outside, if not a little more. There was some trash here and there, a small teetering pile of empty pizza boxes. If Lance was going to be honest it all felt a little cozy, it was nice to be somewhere that felt lived in.

“Hey, sharpshooter, in here.” He heard a fatigued voice called out, Lance moved through a door to find Keith, Rolo, and Nyma all sharing a massive couch that took up two whole walls. Lance kind of liked the nickname, he’d gotten it from back when he chucked acorns at cans Hunk hung up on a tree. He never missed a single acorn, which he thought was impressive but Pidge called an ‘Impractical’ skill.

The three models of the punk community were watching some random Netflix film and passing around a joint. On the table in front of them were all sorts of drug paraphernalia, notedly a bong, a grinder, and a pipe. Keith was giving him a Keith Smile™ as he ushered the other to sit down. Unlike the other two, Keith seemed to actually be invested in the movie.

It was some sort of monster flick, the atmosphere of the room really fit the movie. All the lights were off aside from the light radiating off of the cheap TV. Lance wanted to sit down next to Keith but Nyma had herself all spread out and Rolo was taking up the rest of the room manspreading. Keith pushed at Nymas feet when he realized Lance was just standing there and the other moved.

Keith scooched over and patted the spot next to him which Lance took without hesitance. Sure he didn’t exactly want to sit next to Rolo but if it got him next to Keith he’d get through it. Nyma handed Keith the joint and the raven-haired boy looked down with a frown. 

“Ah fuck.” He muttered, the joint was just about gone. 

“Did you want some?” He turned his head to Lance.

The other was actually keeping his voice down, still glancing at the movie and most obviously paying attention to that. Now there’s a dilemma, Lance had never smoked in his life. He tried a cigarette once when he got dared to in middle school. But that was the extent of his knowledge, but he couldn’t let Keith know that!

“Heck yeah man.” He says in the most chill tone he could manage. (Not that chill at all to be perfectly honest.)

Keith raised the joint and relit it before taking a massive hit. He reached out and grabbed Lance’s chin, tilting the others face his way before entwining their lips. Lance’s chest felt tight. His heart had most definitely just skipped a beat, but then the smoke hit his throat and he accidentally inhaled too deeply causing him to cough unceremoniously.

This made Keith back off as wisps of smoke escaped from his lips, he let out a dry laugh followed by the other two laughing along. He patted Lance on the back as the other struggled to catch his breath. The laughing caught in his head, he hated that he had already fucked up.

“First time shotgunning huh? My bad, I should’ve warned you.” Keith says before laying back and staring at the screen. Rolo reached from behind and shook his shoulder teasingly.

“Weeeaak man.” He rumbles, which Lance finds obnoxious and rude. Nyma crawls over and wraps herself around Keith, making a little pouty face. “Keeeeith, why didn’t you share with me?” She asked, Lance observed that she was being way too physical with his crush. Keith responded by shoving Nyma off who huffed grumpily.

“Oh come on sis, we both know he’d rather share with me than you,” Rolo called, Keith’s face turned red and he glared daggers at Rolo who was laughing at the reaction. 

 

It was well known that Keith definitely preferred men, he had gotten picked on about it at school before he beat the shit out of some jocks, after that everyone left him alone. Especially since the Football coach made a big speech about it in an assembly, Takashi Shirogane always had Keith’s back.

If it weren’t for these two Lance was sure he’d be having a much better time, especially after he caught Keith looking away from Rolo shamefully as if the other had been correct in his assumption. 

The tightness in his chest was replaced with a small fire. He hated himself for being so possessive of someone who was just a crush to him, but if he wanted to have his chance at being with Keith he had to make sure there was no competition. 

“Shut up Rolo, Keith likes me! I’m prettier than you in every way.” She mocks, getting touchy again with Keith and laying her head on his shoulder which he promptly pushed off. 

While the others were fighting Keith handed the rest of the joint to Lance, this time Lance was careful to try and do what Keith had done, inhaling and letting it settle. He turned and watched the fight unfold. 

Lance always refrained from touching Keith, he’d observed before how contact made the other uncomfortable. Instead, he just lay down and waited for the drugs effects to wash over him, he wouldn’t necessarily call it great, mostly weird. But after he was handed a bag of chips by Keith he was very content with being here. 

For the most part, the other two shut up and watched the movie except for the occasional snarky comment or asking for something from Keith who was providing drinks and snacks. Lance had a hard time taking his mind off of the feeling of Keith’s lips on his own.

At one point he ran his fingers gingerly over his lips and let out a soft breath. He glanced over to see Keith’s eyes focused on the movie, nothing that really interested Lance was going on in the film but it had Keith enraptured. 

Eventually, the movie had ended, and Rolo suggested they play some games. Everyone seemed to be in agreement so they pulled out the Wii and played some of the sports games, Lance was being playfully competitive with Keith and it turned into an actual competition when Nyma started writing down scores. 

Despite Keith’s skill, Lance won out in the end by what Rolo called a stroke of luck. After a few more hours of random chatting and snacking Keith checked out the clock in the kitchen just in the other room. “Hey guys, it’s pretty late. I actually have to work tomorrow, you have a ride Lance?” He asks. 

Lance didn’t have a ride, it was late and Hunk was probably asleep. It didn’t help that Pidge couldn’t drive and Lance definitely didn’t want to bother Keith for a ride. 

Rolo walked past Lance and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, catching the others attention. “We’ll be walking, thanks for the refreshments Keith.” He says in a bit of a sly voice, leaving his hand there a bit longer than Lance would have preferred. 

“Yeah! Thanks for all the fun!” Nyma says, walking over and wrapping herself around Keith despite the others protest, she places a chaste kiss on the others cheek and walks off with a giggle. This leaves Keith to wipe at his cheek with a look of annoyance on his face, it also leaves Lance with that burning fire. 

Lance walks over and before walking past Keith he replies “I think I’ll walk, thanks Keith. Talk to you tomorrow?” He asks, giving the other a friendly look. Keith smiles back and nods, reaching out as if to place his hand on Lance’s shoulder before he froze and backed off. “Yeah, goodnight Lance.” He said, going to the couch to start cleaning up.

Outside Lance throws on his jacket and zips it up, keeping the scarf Hunk had knit him wrapped around his neck. He looks around from the house, trying to find something. When he sees it he smiles, the fire crackles as he walks down the street towards two figures.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme feedback, I neeeeeed feeeeeedback.


End file.
